


Beautiful

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in Jim's grin, his blue eyes shining bright like the whole damn world is perfect because she's in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://1297.livejournal.com/31077.html?thread=1955941#t1955941) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/1297/profile)[**1297**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/1297/)'s prompt meme.

Jim wraps Joanna in his arms like daddy's not less than three feet away inside the house, but when she lifts her head — or maybe there's the ripple of something in her shoulders — he pulls her closer, tucks her in against his side, his breath warm against her cheek as he whispers, "It's cold out here." And Joanna knows everything's okay.

"Well, duh," she says, a smile on her lips, almost as helpless as the flutter of her heart.

She gets the message, though. It's in Jim's grin, his blue eyes shining bright like the whole damn world is perfect because she's in it, and she lifts herself up onto the balls of her feet and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. His gloved hand settles on her cheek, keeping her face tilted up when her feet hit the ground, and he chases after her with a smile and a kiss until she's warm with the pleasure of him so close. _Right here_, like a promise.

Joanna could help herself, but she hasn't yet so why bother now? Her hands fist in his jacket and keep him hunched over her. She parts her lips, licks across the seam of his mouth until he laughs, until he gives, one hand falling to the small of her back and deepening the bow of her spine. His mouth tastes like hot chocolate with a dash of daddy's liquor, and it tastes like winter mornings, and it tastes as crisp and clean as that first fresh drift of snow.

"Come on," Jim whispers, stroking a line up her back. "Let's get you back inside before you catch a chill."

"Gonna warm me up?" Joanna asks.

Jim leans in and nuzzles her cheek, earning a shiver. He traces the line of her jaw with his mouth, and Joanna tilts her head just so in anticipation. "Later. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Then she draws him down for one more kiss like she can keep the taste of him with her until later finally comes around.


End file.
